The disclosure relates to a sample analyzer, a sample analyzing method, and a reagent container holder for analyzing a specimen prepared by mixing a sample and a reagent.
The sample analyzer has been known which analyzes specimens prepared by mixing samples with reagents. The reagents are contained in reagent containers, and the reagent containers are held at predetermined places in the sample analyzer. The sample analyzer prepares the specimens by using the reagents in the held reagent containers. Since the reagents are expensive, it is desirable to reduce as much as possible the volumes of the reagents unused and left in the reagent containers, in short, dead volumes.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-295317 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a configuration in which a sample analyzer holds reagent containers at a tilt in order to completely aspirate reagents in the reagent containers without leaving the reagents. This sample analyzer includes holders for holding the reagent containers. Surfaces of the holders on which to mount the reagent containers are tilted such that the reagent containers can be set at a tilt.